


Markson Poem

by CrazySanity



Series: Collection of Poems [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazySanity/pseuds/CrazySanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Markson's relationship/friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markson Poem

Two pair of eyes met  
At first, they were hesitant  
Unsure how to go on  
But then, something happened 

The wall between them fell  
They both had secrets to tell  
Whispers whirled around  
As they talked, feelings were found 

Their friendship with GOT7 began  
They were even closer  
English being their best friend  
The rushed words only they could understand 

One of them was gone for periods of time  
He flew in different directions  
Bringing laughter everywhere  
He amused the expecting spectators 

The other was quiet and mysterious  
His voice rarely heard  
He preferred silence and observation  
Gathering his thoughts before speaking 

Though they might be different in many ways  
They always have each other no matter what 

That's what true friendship is 

\- Crazy

So, this is my first poem about people lol. I usually write about pictures xD So I apologize lol. I also wrote this in under 5 minutes on my bus so I'm pretty sure it's bad xD


End file.
